Yuu Is Mine
by Rena Ryuujay
Summary: Hubungan Yuu dan Shinoa terpaksa berakhir sejak kedatangan Mika dalam hidup mereka.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Suasana taman tampak menyenangkan siang itu. Hari sedang cerah, namun cuaca masih terasa sejuk. Sebelumnya, hujan memang sempat turun membasahi taman. Setelah hujan reda, matahari kembali bersinar dan pelangi yang indah pun tercipta. Genangan-genangan air hujan terdapat di sana sini. Meskipun begitu, masih banyak pengunjung yang menikmati suasana keindahan taman selepas hujan.

Di salah satu kursi taman, duduklah seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Wajahnya tampak murung tak secerah suasana hari itu. Pandangannya tertuju pada sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah berduaan di salah satu ayunan. Nampaknya, kebersamaan mereka membuat pemuda pirang itu cemburu. Ia pun membanting bungkus minuman yang dibawanya ke tanah, lalu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Oi, buang sampah pada tempatnya dong. Ingat, jaga kebersihan!" Tegur seorang perugas sampah.

Pemuda pirang itu tak menggubrisnya. Ia malah asik berjalan ke luar taman.

Petugas sampah itu hanya menggeleng, lalu ia memunguti sampah dari pemuda tadi dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. "Dasar anak muda."

Perjalanan pemuda pirang itu terhenti ketika mendengar ada seseorang yang menyapanya. Suaranya tampak familiar di telinga pemuda pirang itu. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapati sepasang muda mudi yang dilihatnya tadi berlari ke arahnya. Rasa cemburu bergejolak di hati pemuda pirang itu.

"Hoi, Mika." Sapa pemuda berambut hitam sambil mendekati pemuda pirang itu.

"E-eh Yuu-chan dan.. Shinoa-chan ya?" Pemuda pirang itu memasang senyum palsu.

"Kami sedang berjalan-jalan di sini, lalu tak sengaja melihatmu." "Oh begitu?"

Shinoa mengangguk, "Kau dulu temannya Yuu kan?" "I-iya. Memangnya kenapa?" Mika sedikit gugup.

Shinoa menyikut tangan Yuu, kekasihnya, "Ternyata ini orangnya."

"Ah, iya. Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu sejak..."

"Sejak kau diadopsi kan?" Sahut Mika.

"A-ah iya." Yuu tampak tersipu.

"Diadopsi?" Kini Shinoa memasang wajah penasaran. "Memangnya, kalian dulu tinggal di panti asuhan?"

Yuu mengangguk, "Ya. Kami dulu tinggal di panti Hyakuya. Kami adalah anak tertua di sana."

"Sejak kecil kami sangat akrab. Tapi kami terpisah saat pengadopsi itu datang mengambil Yuu."

Yuu tersenyum, "Oi, sudahlah Mika. Setidaknya beban ibu asuh bisa diringankan karena adopsiku."

Shinoa mencubit tangan kekasihnya dengan gemas, "Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku?"

"Aduh, aduh. Aku minta maaf soal itu." Yuu mengelus tangannya yang kena cubit. "Oh ya, Mika. Bagaimana keadaanmu setelah aku diadopsi?"

Mika tampak mengingat-ingat. "Setelah kau diadopsi, tentu saja aku sangat terpukul, Yuu. Lalu tak lama setelah kepergianmu, aku diadopsi oleh seseorang bernama Ferid yang menyebalkan."

"Oi, jangan bilang begitu pada pengasuhmu. Oh ya, aku dengar kau tinggal sendirian ya sekarang?"

"Ya, dulu aku tinggal di luar kota, lalu Ferid memintaku pindah ke sini untuk melanjutkan pendidikan."

"Oh, kalau begitu kita sama..."

"Yuu-san..." Rengek Shinoa.

"O-oh, baiklah sayang. Maaf ya Mika, Shinoa manja ini memintaku untuk pergi ke kafe Chibi Chibi. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak. Bukan seleraku."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kami akan pergi berdua saja. Dah, Mika~~" Shinoa memeluk salah satu tangan Yuu lalu pergi menyeret Yuu dengan paksa.

"E-eh, sa-sampai jumpa Mika, kapan-kapan kita ketemu lagi ya.."

Mika hanya diam melihat kemesraan mereka berdua. Di hatinya, tersimpan hasrat untuk memisahkan mereka berdua. Ya, dia pikir dia akan segera melakukannya. Mika pun berbalik dengan senyum licik yang terukir di bibirnya.

Yuu terbangun ketika mendengar bunyi nyaring dari ponselnya. Ia segera mengeceknya dan ternyata ada sebuah pesan masuk dari Shinoa.

'Yuu-san, cepat bangun. Aku membawa sarapan untukmu.'

Yuu segera beranjak dari ranjangnya setelah membaca pesan itu. Ia pun pergi ke ruang depan untuk membukakan pintu dan menjumpai kekasihnya.

"Ohayou." Sapaan hangat itu terlontar dari mulut Shinoa setelah Yuu membukakan pintu.

"Ohayou mo. Kamu rajin sekali pagi-pagi datang ke sini." Balas Yuu.

Shinoa memasuki ruang apartement Yuu. "Tentu. Shinoa ini kan gadis yang rajin."

Yuu tersenyum. "Selalu saja memuji diri sendiri."

Shinoa meletakkan makanan yang dibawanya di atas meja. "Kau belum sarapan kan? Makanya aku membawa makanan ke sini."

"Oh begitu. Arigatou, kamu memang pegertian."

Wajah Shinoa memerah. "Pujianmu terlalu berlebihan ah." Ia membuka tutup wadah makanannya. "Kalau begitu, coba masakanku ya! Aku membuatkan omelet."

"Omelet sepertinya e..." Kata-kata Yuu terhenti ketika melihat penampilan omelet buatan Shinoa yang serba gosong.

"Kenapa? Oh, aku tau! Kau pasti tak sabar ingin mencicipinya kan? Mau aku suapi?"

"E-eh i-iya. Aku...bisa makan sendiri, hehe..." Yuu memasukkan potongan omelet ke mulutnya. Rasa gosong nan pahit melukai indra pengecap Yuu. Ia rasa omelet Shinoa adalah makanan terburuk yang pernah ia rasakan.

Shinoa melihatnya dengan antusias. Ia menunggu pendapat yang akan dilontarkan oleh kekasihnya. "Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" Shinoa semakin antusias.

Yuu hanya terdiam. Air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ahh Yuu meneteskan air mata! Itu berarti... Shinoa adalah koki terhebat sedunia...!" Teriak Shinoa

"Hueek." Yuu memuntahkan makanan yang tadi ditelannya.

Shinoa dibuat bengong karena itu.

Yuu membersihkan sisa makanan yang menempel di mulutnya. "Tidak enak."

"Eh, begitu ya." Wajah Shinoa tampak murung.

"Eh, bu-bukan begitu maksudku."

"Tak apa, aku akan berusaha agar lebih baik." Tiba-tiba semangat Shinoa kembali.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keroncongan dari perut mereka berdua.

"Kau juga belum sarapan ya?" Tanya Yuu.

Shinoa mengangguk. "Aku belum sempat tadi.

" Yuu beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu di sini! Aku akan membeli beberapa makanan untukmu.."

Shinoa mengangguk. "Baiklah, hati-hati ya..!"

Yuu pergi ke luar apartement untuk membeli makanan. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke apartementnya. Saat melewati koridor, ia tidak tau jika lantai di tempat itu baru saja dipel. Ia pun tergelincir di lantai yang licin lalu tersandung tanda lantai basah yang ada di depannya. Ia hampir saja jatuh namun untunglah ada seseorang yang menangkapnya.

"Mi-Mika."

"Yuu-chan."

Mereka berdua saling berpadangan dengan waktu yang lama. Seperti adegan romantis yang terjadi di film-film. Tiba-tiba, sebuah kaleng minuman terjatuh dari plastik yang dibawa Yuu. Barulah mereka sadari kalau makanan-makanan yang dibawa oleh tercecer di sepanjang lantai yang bawah.

"Ano, bisa bantu aku?" Pinta Yuu.

Setelah mengumpulkan makanan yang terjatuh, mereka berdua pergi ke apartemen mt milik Yuu. Mika menggendong Yuu seperti pengantin karena kaki Yuu terkilir tadi.

"Ano, sebenarnya..kau tidak perlu menggendongku sih."

"Tak apa. Kakimu kan terkilir."

Yah, ini adalah saat-saat yang ditunggu Mika selama bertahun-tahun. Ia bahkan pernah berniat untuk menjadikan Yuu pengantin suatu hari nanti.

"Yuu lama sekali." Gumam Shinoa.

Tak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka. Shinoa tersentak ketika melihat Yuu digendong layaknya pengantin oleh Mika.

"Eh, gomen lama." Ucap Yuu. "Mika turunkan aku."

"Tidak. Kau belum bisa berjalan." Yuu menghela napas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, bawa aku ke dalam."

Mika menuruti apa kata Yuu.

Shinoa terbengong melihat tingkah mereka.

"Turunkah aku, Mika."

Mika menurunkan Yuu di sofa. "Kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak. Kakimu masih sakit."

"Jangan sok perhatian seperti itu. Ah, menjijikkan."

"Etto, bisakah kalian beritahu aku apa yang terjadi?" Shinoa menengahi.

"Aku hanya terkilir." Jawab Yuu

"Dia terkilir karena kau tidak menemaninya." Ucap Mika. Shinoa tersentak.

"E-eh, kenapa aku yang salah?"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Kakiku terkilir, jadi aku tidak bisa berjalan untuk sementara ini. Adakah yang bisa membantuku?"

"Aku!" Ucap Mika dan Shinoa bersamaan. Yuu tersenyum. "Kalian berdua benar-benar baik."

"Eh." Mika dan Shinoa berucap secara bersamaan lagi.

Sepertinya Yuu tidak menyadari pertarungan untu memperebutkan dirinya akan segera dimulai.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Yuu, Mika, dan Shinoa sedang makan bersama saat itu. Namun Shinoa tidak menyentuh makanan sama sekali. Ia malah asik melamun sambil memandangi mie cup instannya yang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Kau kenapa Shinoa? Bukankah kau tadi lapar?" Tanya Yuu.

Shinoa sedikit tersentak. "E-Etto!"

"Makanlah, dasar pendek. Kalau kau tidak makan Yuu akan Khawatir." Mika memasukkan suapan terakhir ke dalam mulutnya.

Shinoa berganti melirik Mika. "Orang itu." Batinnya sedikit kesal.

Yang terjadi lima menit lalu...

"Sebaiknya, aku yang duluan memasak. Kau kan laki-laki." Kata Shinoa.

"Woah, benarkah?" Mika menunjuk omelet gosong yang tergeletak di dekat tempat cuci piring. "Apa omelet gosong itu kau yang membuatnya? Sepertinya, Yuu kehilangan selera setelah memakan itu."

Shinoa berubah kesal. "Eeerrgghh." Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Membuat omelet itu hal yang mudah. Hanya saja aku terlalu sibuk tadi. Jadi aku agak lalai hingga gosong. Kau sendiri tidak bisa membuat omelet seperti itu kan?"

"Huh, kau meremehkanku? Tentu aku bisa. Aku bahkan tidak akan membuatnya gosong sepertimu." Mika mengisi air dalam panci.

"Cih."

Mika menaruh panci di atas kompor. Lalu menyalakannya "Oh ya, Shinoa. Kalau kau tau omelet itu gosong, kenapa kau malah memberikannya pada Yuu? Apa kau mau meracuninya?"

Shinoa tersentak. "E-eh, kalau itu..."

"Tuh kan, lebih baik kau putus dengannya."

"P-putuss...?"

Shinoa serasa berada di dimensi lain sekarang. Di sana hanya ada kabut hitam pekat yang mengelilingi dirinya. Mika berada jauh di depannya.

"Kau harus putus, putus, putusss!" Kata-kata itu terus menggema di tempat itu.

Sosok Mika semakin mendekat dan tampak menyeramkan.

"He-hentikannn!" Teriak Shinoa.

Mika semakin mendekat dan tiba-tiba jumlahnya semakin banyak. Mika-Mika itu berputar-putar mengelilingi Shinoa sambil mengucapkan kata "putus".

Suara petikan jari menyadarkan Shinoa. Mika berada di depannya.

"Jangan diam saja. Bantu aku mengaduk mie."

Shinoa mengikuti perintah Mika tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Kau diam? Tumben." Mika meletakkan mie cup yang sudah jadi ke atas nampan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Shinoa ikut meletakkan mie cup yang sudah diaduk ke atas nampan.

Mika tersenyum. "Tidak ada."

"Eh, biarkan aku yang membawanya." Shinoa merebut nampan itu dari Mika.

"Dasar licik." Gumam Mika.

Shinoa berjalan ke luar dapur. "Yuu-san, mie cup nya sudah siap!"

Disusul oleh Mika di belakang. "Kau kan tidak membuatnya sama sekali."

"Aku kan membantu mengaduk bumbu dan membawa nampan."

"Hanya itu? Nampan itu seharusnya aku yang bawa."

"Errrgghh"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Mari kita makan bersama." Yuu meletakkan tiga minuman kaleng di atas meja.

Shinoa dan Mika menoleh.

"Cepat kalian bawa ke sini mie cupnya. Aku sudah mulai lapar."

Sejak kejadian lima menit lalu, Shinoa terlihat murung. Kata-kata putus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"Shinoa, kau kenapa? Sakit ya?" Yuu menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Shinoa.

Pipi Shinoa dibuat merona karenanya. "E-eh, Yuu-san."

Adegan romantis itu otomatis membuat Mika cemburu. Ia segera menarik tangan Yuu dari Shinoa. Lalu menggantikannya dengan tangannya.

"Ah, dia tidak apa-apa." Mika memukul dahi Shinoa.

Shinoa memegangi dahinya. "Au. Hei!"

"Shinoa, kau harus makan. Mau aku suapi?" Tawar Yuu.

Pipi Shinoa kembali dibuat merona. "Ba-baiklah, Yuu."

( Udah woy, udah. Authornya jones nih :'v )

Yuu mendekatkan dirinya ke Shinoa. Ia menyuapkan sesendok ke mulut Shinoa. Pipi Shinoa selalu memerah ketika Yuu melakukan hal itu.

Melihat keromantisan mereka berdua, Mika semakin terbakar api cemburu. Ia langsung beranjak dari sofa.

"Eh, sudah mau pergi?" Tegur Yuu.

"Ya. Aku rasa aku hanya akan mengganggu hubungan kalian berdua." Mika berjalan menuju pintu.

"Oh begitu. Kau tinggal di sini? Di kamar nomor berapa? Nanti aku akan mengunjungimu."

"Nomor 52." Mika menutup pintu masuk dengan keras hingga membuat Yuu dan Shinoa terkejut.

Mereka berdua sempat terbengong selama beberapa saat.

"Psst, Yuu-san." Bisik Shinoa.

"Hm?"

"Aku...merasa ada yang aneh dengan Mika. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Mika, hmm... Sejak dulu ia selalu begitu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jadi, begini..."

Shinoa menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat di dapur tadi. Hal itulah yang mengusiknya saat ini.

"Hah? Benarkah?"

"Psst, aku tidak berbohong, Yuu. Ia bahkan meminta kita untuk putus."

"Hmm, aku rasa memang ada yang aneh. Tapi, tenanglah. Aku janji akan tetap bersamamu."

Pipi Shinoa kembali merona ( lagi? :'v ), "Te-terima kasih, Yuu-san. Oh ya, soal omeletnya...  
Aku minta maaf."

Yuu tersenyum. Lalu mengelus kepala Shinoa, "Sudahlah. Tidak usah dipikirkan."

Mika berlari keluar ruangan. Ia buru-buru menekan tombol lift. Lalu saat pintu lift terbuka, ia pun memasukinya untuk mencapai lantai bawah. Tembok lift dipukulnya dengan keras. Ia memang sangat kesal sejak tadi.

Entah kenapa setiap kali melihat Yuu dan Shinoa ia selalu cemburu. Seharusnya, ia akan merasa bahagia ketika melihat sahabatnya bahagia bersama perempuan pilihannya. Namun ia tidak begitu. Bukan, ia bukan cemburu dengan Shinoa tapi cemburu dengan Yuu. Ia selalu ingin melindungi Yuu dari Shinoa. Ia merasa gadis itu hanya memanfaatkan Yuu. Ia juga ingin mendapatkan Yuu dan mengulang masa kecilnya. Namun semua itu terhalang karena kehadiran gadis itu.

"Shi..no..a.. Akan kubuat kau berpisah dengan Yuu."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"Akan aku buat Yuu dan Shinoa berpisah!"

Shinoa terbangun karena sebuah mimpi buruk. Dipandanginya sekitar. Kamarnya nampak amat gelap. Ia pun memencet tombol lampu yang berada di atasnya. Sekarang, kamarnya nampak lebih terang. Ia menghela napas. Kamar yang terang membuat pikirannya kembali membaik. Ia berniat untuk melanjutkan tidurnya namun mimpi buruknya itu masih terngiang di kepala. Mimpi yang dialami Shinoa nampak abstrak dan tidak jelas. Namun ia tau sesuatu yang buruk akan segera menimpa dirinya dan Yuu. Mungkin juga akan berakibat pada hubungan mereka.

Di tempat lain, Yuu juga mendapati mimpi yang sama dan firasat yang sama pula. Ia terbangun lalu mendapati jendela kamar masih terbuka. Ia beranjak sebentar untuk menutupnya. Yuu melirik jam digital yang berdiri di atas meja di sebelah ranjangnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 04.05. Waktu yang terlalu pagi baginya untuk bangun tidur. Lalu ia merebahkan diri kembali ke kasur. Berniat untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Namun baru saja menutup mata, ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasinya. Ia pun kembali terjaga. Hanya untuk memastikan keadaan, ia menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Yuu pun kembali mematikan lampu lalu melanjutkan tidurnya.

Tanpa disadari, sekelebat bayangan hitam melesat dari bawah ranjang lalu membuka pintu diam-diam dan pergi entah kemana. Sayangnya, Yuu tak sempat menyadarinya karena sudah terlanjur larut dalam mimpi barunya yang bercerita tentang dirinya yang bergabung dalam Tentara Iblis Jepang untuk membasmi para vampir yang semakin haus darah.

Matahari pagi muncul menyinari bumi. Ayam-ayam jantan memulai konsernya untuk membangunkan orang-orang yang gemar hibernasi sebelum waktunya di pagi hari. Shinoa si anak baik yang rajin bangun pagi segera beranjak dari ranjang lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Tak lupa ia bersenandung lagu kesukaannya.

"Bangun pagi. Gosok gigi. Cuci muka. Main lagi. Lalalalalalala~~"

Tiba-tiba suara nyaring terdengar dari ponselnya. Dengan muka yang masih penuh sabun, Shinoa beralih dari kamar mandi ke tempat tidurnya untuk mengecek ponsel. Ada pesan masuk.

'Shinoa, bisakah kau ke sini sekarang? Yuu.'

Dahi Shinoa berkerut. "Yuu memintaku ke sana?"

Ia meletakkan ponselnya, lalu kembali ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya yang penuh dengan sabun. Setelah itu ia berdandan dan pergi ke tempat kekasihnya, di apartement pastinya.

"Yuu-san." Shinoa mengetuk pintu apartement Yuu beberapa kali. Namun pintu tak kunjung dibukakan. "Yuu-san, ini aku. Yuu-san."

Shinoa yang hampir menyerah mengetuk pintu sekali lagi. Kali ini ketukannya lebih keras agar Yuu dapat mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba pintu pun terbuka dengan sendirinya. Ia sempat terbengong karena itu. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang ia memasuki apartement Yuu.

"Yuu-san!" Teriak Shinoa.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

"Mungkinkah Yuu memberikan kejutan untukku?" Batinnya.

Shinoa tersenyum. Kekasihnya itu memang orang yang romantis.

"Yuu-san, aku tau kau di sana. Keluarlah. Aku tidak akan main-main dengan kejutanmu."

Sesaat setelah Shinoa berucap, suara gaduh pun terdengar dari dapur. Karena khawatir, ia pun memeriksanya. Ketika berada di depan dapur, ia menemukan sebuah pisau yang berlumuran cairan merah menjijikkan. Firasatnya semakin buruk. Ia segera membuka kenop pintu dan saat pintu terbuka, begitu terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Mika sudah terbaring di lantai sambil meringis kesakitan. Sebuah pisau menancap di bahunya.

Shinoa sempat berteriak karena itu.

Yuu yang mendengar suara gaduh langsung terbangun dan beranjak dari ranjangnya. Ia segera menuju dapur dan mendapati pintu dapur telah telah terbuka. Ia tak kalah terkejut ketika melihat Mika terbaring kesakitan sedangkan Shinoa berdiri di depannya sambil membawa sebuah pisau yang berlumuran darah.

"Shinoa, Mika. Apa yang..."

Mika menunjuk Shinoa. "Yuu, d-dia ingin..mencelakaiku.." Suaranya agak lirih.

Shinoa segera menyadari bahwa ia sedang membawa sebuah pisau. Yuu pasti mengira ia sengaja mencelakai Mika. Sementara itu, Mika mungkin telah berhasil menjebaknya.

"T-tunggu Yuu, ini tidak seperti yang dia katakan."

"Bo..hongg." Mika terbatuk-batuk.

Yuu segera segera menghampiri Mika. "Sudahlah. Cepat, panggil Ambulans!"

Shinoa yang sempat kaget segera mengambil ponsel lalu memencet nomor darurat.

Tak lama setelah itu, suara sirine ambulans pun terdengar. Mika yang sudah tak sadarkan diri diangkut ke dalamnya. Yuu dan Shinoa turut menjaganya di dalam sana.

Mereka berdua saling terdiam. Yuu hanya memandangi sahabatnya yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Sementara itu, pikiran Shinoa sedang kacau akibat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Kata "putus" kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

Mika memang sengaja menjebaknya. Kata "putus" yang dia ucapkan kemarin ternyata bukan cuma main-main. Ia benar-benar membuatnya berpisah dengan Yuu. Meskipun demikian, Shinoa tidak tau apa tujuan Mika melakukan hal itu.

Yang ia dengar dari Yuu, Mika adalah anak yang baik dan juga pintar. Mereka dulu sangat akrab seperti sepasang saudara. Bahkan Mika selalu menganggap Yuu sebagai keluarga kandungnya. Saat Yuu diadopsi oleh seseorang, Mika sempat menangis sampai berteriak. Bahkan ia sempat mengejar mobil seorang pengadopsi itu. Yuu juga sempat menangis saat itu. Sampai saat ini, hal itu masih terkenang dibenak Yuu.

Namun jika Mika adalah sahabat yang baik, mengapa ia malah tidak merestui hubungan Yuu dengan Shinoa? Itulah yang Shinoa pikirkan saat ini. Mungkinkah sifat Mika telah berubah dan ia berniat untuk berkhianat?


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Shinoa dan Yuu menunggu di depan kamar rawat Mika. Sementara dokter memeriksanya di dalam.

"Shinoa, tadi itu...bisakah kau menjelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Yuu memulai pembicaraan. Rasa curiganya mulai tumbuh terhadap Shinoa.

"A-ah, etto... Ini tidak seperti yang Mika katakan, Yuu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau membawa pisau?"

"B-bukan begitu! Aku tidak sengaja menemukan pisau tergeletak di depan dapur. Jadi aku mengambilnya."

"Benarkah? Lalu kau melukai Mika, begitu?"

"Bukan! Bukan seperti itu!"

Pintu pun terbuka. Seorang dokter dan perawat muncul dari baliknya. Yuu segera bangkit dan antusias bertanya tentang keadaan Mika.

"Luka di bahunya cukup dalam. Mungkin ia telah ditusuk dengan benda tajam seperti pisau." Ujar dokter.

Mendengar hal tersebut, pikiran Shinoa semakin kacau. Semua bukti mengarah pada dirinya.

"Sebaiknya pasien dirawat selama beberapa hari di sini." Dokter itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Yuu berbalik ke arah Shinoa. Shinoa sedang menunduk ketakutan. Lalu Yuu pun memegang pundaknya dan mendekatkan muka.

"Dengar, aku memang curiga padamu. Tapi tenanglah, setelah mendengar pengakuanmu, rasa curigaku mulai sedikit menipis. Aku akan berusaha mempercayaimu. Dan aku tau kau bukan pelakunya."

"Baik, terima kasih telah berusaha mempercayaiku."

Yuu melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Shinoa. Lalu mendorong pintu masuk ke kamar Mika. "Kau juga mau masuk, Shinoa?"

Shinoa terpaksa mengikuti Yuu. Di dalam sana, Mika tampak masih tak sadarkan diri. Yuu duduk di sebelahnya. Mukanya nampak khawatir. Ia bahkan menggenggam tangan Mika dengan erat seakan tak mau kehilangannya.

Kini giliran Shinoa yang merasa cemburu. Meski tak masuk akal, ia mulai merasa jika ada hubungan asmara antara kedua pemuda itu.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu dengan penuh diam, akhirnya Mika pun membuka mata. Yuu sangat gembira dengan hal itu. Ia ingin memeluk Mika namun hal itu urung dilakukan. Apa daya? Ia hanya bisa memandangi Mika tanpa bisa menyentuhnya karena alat-alat kedokteran yang tertempel di seluruh tubuh sahabatnya itu.

"Yuu-chan." Suara Mika terdengar lirih.

"Ya, Mika. Syukurlah kau sadar."

"Ya, dan sepertinya aktingmu berhasil." Celetuk Shinoa.

"Ck! Shinoa." Yuu nampak kesal.

"Bagus sekali, bukankah kau yang seharusnya minta maaf?" Ketus Mika.

Shinoa menatap Mika tajam. Seolah seluruh kebencian dalam dirinya ia tujukan pada pemuda licik itu.

"Hei, sudahlah kalian berdua." Yuu menengahi. "Mika, apa kau merasa baikan?"

Mika mengangguk. "Sejak kau berada di sampingku, aku merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tapi..." Mika menunjuk Shinoa. "Sejak perempuan jahat itu ada di sini, hatiku terasa tidak tenang."

Shinoa semakin kesal. Ingin rasanya memukuli Mika si pemuda licik itu dan melihat ia mati lemas di depannya. Namun jika ia melakukan itu, ia akan dituduh sebagai pelaku dan dijebloskan dalam penjara. Lalu, Yuu mungkin akan sangat menyesal telah menjadikan ia sebagai kekasih.

Akhirnya Shinoa hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia biarkan saja Mika bersandiwara.

"Sabar, sabar... Aku harus sabar..." Batin Shinoa.

"Umm, Yuu-chan, aku lapar." Kata Mika dengan nada manja.

"Baiklah, akan aku belikan kau makanan." Yuu beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Tunggu." Mika meraih salah satu tangan Yuu.

Yuu pun menoleh.

"Aku tidak ingin tinggal di sini dengan perempuan jahat itu sementara kau pergi ke luar sana. Aku takut ia menyakitiku lagi."

"Lalu?"

Mika kembali menunjuk Shinoa. "Biarkan dia yang membeli makanan. Aku tidak keberatan jika ia pergi dari sini."

Shinoa menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku? Hei, kau kira aku pelayanmu?

"Sudahlah, Shinoa, turuti apa katanya."

"Yuu-san-"

"Sudahlah, pendek. Yuu sudah memerintahmu."

Shinoa kembali menatap tajam ke arah Mika. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia semakin terpojok sekarang. Dengan berat hati ia menuruti apa kata mereka.

Setelah Shinoa pergi, Mika mendekatkan diri pada Yuu.

"Yuu-chan." Bisik Mika penuh manja.

"Hm?"

"Yuu-chan, aku mencintaimu."

"Ap-"

Mika menutup mulut Yuu dengan tangannya. "Sstt." Setelah itu, ia memeluk Yuu dengan mesra.

Pipi Yuu memerah. Ia tidak menyangka Mika adalah seorang HOMO. Meski merasa agak tidak normal, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yang ia bisa hanyalah terdiam dalam pelukan Mika.

Sementara itu, Shinoa tengah berjalan dengan kesal sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Firasat buruknya semakin menjadi. Ia membayangkan apa yang Mika lakukan dengan Yuu di dalam sana. Namun segala pemikirannya tentang hal itu segera musnah ketika ia sampai di depan kantin. Di sana, banyak orang yang memandangnya heran. Shinoa hanya bisa menunduk malu sambil berjalan memasuki kantin dan membeli beberapa makanan.

Tak puas hanya dengan memeluk Yuu, Mika lalu mencium kening Yuu. Pikiran Yuu sedang kacau saat itu. Yah, bagaimana jika Shinoa datang dan melihatnya sedang berHOMOria dengan Mika. Ia pasti menyangka bahwa Yuu adalah seorang Gay.

"Hentikan Mika." Bisik Yuu.

Mika melepaskan bibirnya dari kening Yuu. "Hm? Apa? Kau mau lagi?"

"He-hentikan. Aku bilang hentikan! Bagaimana jika Shinoa melihat ini?"

"Shinoa ya? Kau masih mempedulikan gadis itu?"

"Lepaskan pelukanmu, Mika."

"Tentu aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Yuu. Karena kau adalah..." Mika mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yuu. "Tuan putriku."

Setelah membeli makanan, Shinoa kembali ke kamar Mika. Ia melewati koridor yang kebetulan sedang sepi sambil bergumam sendiri. Untunglah di sana tidak ada orang-orang 'sok normal' yang melihatnya seperti tadi.

Saat sampai di depan kamar Mika, ia pun memutar gagang pintu lalu pintu pun terbuka. Shinoa yang baru kembali dibuat terkejut oleh sebuah adegan HOMO yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya dan pemuda bejad itu. Sekantong penuh makanan yang ia bawa jatuh ke lantai. Ia dibuat shock karena peristiwa itu.

Yuu segera menoleh. Tubuhnya serasa membeku ketika melihat Shinoa tengah melihatnya dipeluk mesra oleh Mika.

"Y-Yuu-san.."


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"Y-Yuu-san!" Shinoa berdiri mematung melihat kekasihnya dipeluk mesra oleh Mika.

"T-tunggu, a-aku.." Yuu mencoba menjelaskan.

Namun terlambat. Tanpa pikir panjang, Shinoa berlari keluar ruangan sambil terisak.

"Tunggu, Shinoa!" Yuu meronta melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mika. Lalu berniat mengejar Shinoa.

Mika berhasil menghentikan langkah Yuu dengan meraih salah satu tangannya. "Yuu-chan."

"Lepaskan, Mika...!" Yuu melepaskan tangannya dari Mika dengan paksa. Lalu berlari mengejar kekasihnya.

"Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan!"

Mika terlihat kesal. Ia pun berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun alat-alat yang tertempel ditubuhnya menghambat pergerakannya.

"Sial." Rutuknya.

Ia berusaha untuk melepas satu per satu jarum infus yang menancap di kulitnya. Darah sempat mengalir setelah jarum-jarum itu dicabut. Mika meringis menahan sakit.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu, Yuu-chan."

"Shinoa! Shinoa!" Yuu berlari mengejar kekasihnya yang berlari semakin jauh.

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka sempat menoleh menyaksikan kejadian yang agak dramatis itu.

Saat sampai di ujung jalan, Shinoa sempat berhenti dan Yuu berhasil menyusulnya. Shinoa sempat berlari lagi namun Yuu segera meraih tangannya.

"Shinoa." Yuu mendekatkan dirinya ke Shinoa.

Shinoa berusaha menjauh. Tangan Yuu semakin erat mencengkeram tangannya.

"Shinoa, dengarkan aku dulu."

"Dengarkan apa lagi, Yuu?! Aku-"

"Kumohon dengarkan aku!" Bentak Yuu.

Shinoa dibuat diam sekarang.

Yuu menatap Shinoa lekat-lekat seakan ia tak mau gadis itu meniggalkannya. Ia menghela napas. "Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan itu. Mika yang memintaku. Aku berusaha menghentikannya tapi dia tak mau melepaskanku. Apa kau berpikir aku ini HOMO?"

Shinoa mengangguk. "Kupikir itulah tujuan Mika menyuruhku keluar. Dia adalah HOMO. Dan dia ingin menghancurkan hubungan kita."

Yuu menghela napas lagi. "Mika bukanlah orang seperti itu."

"Tapi-"

Suara riuh belakang membuat perhatian kedua pasangan itu teralihkan. Dari sana, mereka melihat seorang dokter bersama para perawat tengah berlari menuju balkon paling atas dengan muka yang panik. Dari apa yang mereka perbincangkan, nampaknya akan ada seorang pasien yang bunuh diri.

Mata Yuu kini tertuju pada bayangan seseorang yang tengah berdiri di pinggir balkon yang tak dilengkapi pembatas. Ia perhatikan lagi orang itu baik-baik. Matanya terbelalak begitu menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah Mika.

"Mika.." Gumamnya.

"Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan!" Teriak Shinoa.

"Shinoa, aku harus ke sana."

Shinoa menggeleng seraya menangkap salah satu tangan Yuu ketika ia akan beranjak dari tempat itu. "Jangan Yuu. Itu adalah jebakan untuk merusak hubungan kita."

"Tapi dia adalah keluargaku, Shinoa. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan keluargaku mati!"

"Ta-tapi, Yuu-chan."

Yuu melepaskan tangannya dan pergi menuju tempat Mika berada.

Shinoa hanya terdiam melihat kekasihnya pergi. Firasatnya semakin lama semakin memburuk. Kata-kata Mika waktu itu terngiang di kepalanya.

"Mungkinkah, sebentar lagi hubunganku dengan Yuu akan berakhir?" Batinnya.

Angin semilir membelai lembut rambut pirang Mika. Ia menikmati hembusan angin itu. Meskipun dirinya kini terancam untuk jatuh dan mati.

"Berhentilah, nak. Masa mudamu masih terlalu panjang untuk kau akhiri." Bujuk dokter.

"Tidak. Lagipula untuk apa aku hidup jika Yuu sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai Yuu berada di sini."

"Sial. Ini adalah tempat terlarang untuk pasien."

Tak lama kemudian, pintu masuk ke arah balkon pun terbuka. Yuu muncul dari baliknya.

"Yuu-chan!" Mika terlihat girang.

"Dia kah pemuda yang kau cari-cari?" Tanya dokter sambil melirik Yuu.

"Mika! Majulah! Jangan sampai kau terjatuh dari atas sana!" Teriak Yuu.

Mika pun akhirnya mengikuti perintah Yuu. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia berhenti ketika melihat Shinoa muncul dari balik pintu. Giginya bergemeretak begitu melihat kehadiran gadis itu. Ia kembali berjalan mundur dan hal itu membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya kembali panik.

"Kenapa kau mundur, nak?" Dokter terlihat kesal.

"Mika!" Teriak Yuu.

Mika menunjuk Shinoa. "Yuu-chan, kau putuskan perempuan itu sekarang juga lalu katakan kau mencintaiku."

"A-apa?" Yuu menoleh ke arah Mika dan Shinoa secara bergantian.

"Tunggu dulu! Inikah puncak dari sandiwaramu yang menjijikkan itu? Dasar licik! Yuu, jangan turuti perkataannya! Dia ingin menjebak kita!" Teriak Shinoa.

"Lalu, kalian ingin melihatku mati?" Mika mundur selangkah lagi.

Semua dibuat semakin panik karenanya.

"Ini gawat... Cepat! Panggil psikiater dan petugas pemadam kebakaran untuk menghentikannya." Perintah dokter pada seorang perawat yang berada di dekatnya.

"Jangan! Jangan lakukan itu!" Mika mundur selangkah lagi. "Jika kalian melakukannya, aku akan langsung melompat dari sini."

"Mika, ini sudah keterlaluan!" Teriak Shinoa.

"Keterlaluan, hah? Apa kau pikir melukai bahuku itu bukan suatu tindakan yang keterlaluan?"

"Melukai bahumu? Aku tidak melakukannya. Oh ya, aku tau sekarang. Kau sengaja menjebakku agar aku cepat berpisah dengan Yuu kan? Kau melukai bahumu sendiri, lalu meletakkan pisau yang berlumuran darah di depan dapur, dan saat aku datang, kau memulai rencana busukmu."

"Cih! Kau pintar sekali mengarang cerita."

"Huh, tuan tukang sandiwara, memang itulah yang terjadi. Aku tau kau yang mengirimkan pesan ke ponselku dan memintaku datang ke apartement Yuu. Karena Yuu masih terlelap saat itu."

Mika menggeleng sambil tertawa. "Ayolah, sampai kapan kau akan melanjutkan cerita yang tidak masuk akal itu?"

"Hah, lalu kenapa kau sudah berada di dapur Yuu pagi-pagi?"

Ucapan Shinoa membuat Mika tersentak. Yuu juga baru ingat jika ia tak mengundang Mika atau siapa pun tadi malam. Ia juga ingat jendela kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka. Padahal setiap malam ia selalu menutupnya rapat-rapat dan ia jarang membukanya. Lalu ia merasa ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasinya.

"Dan satu lagi, pintu apartement Yuu-san selalu terkunci setiap pagi. Tidak ada yang memiliki kunci itu selain Yuu-san dan kunci duplikat yang dimiliki oleh petugas. Kau mengambilnya dari kamar Yuu-san dan membuka pintu itu sebelum aku datang agar aku bisa masuk dengan mudah kan? Hah, kau skakmat sekarang."

Mika kini menyadari seberapa bodohnya dia. Yah, ia tidak menyangka Shinoa menyadari kejanggalan-kejanggalan itu dan membongkar rencananya.

Namun semua itu tidak akan menggagalkan rencananya. Memang semua sudah terbongkar. Namun Yuu pasti tidak akan rela membiarkannya mati terjatuh dari atas gedung.

Tawa licik terdengar dari mulut Mika. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Yuu dan Shinoa bergantian. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku memang cukup bodoh sehingga seluruh rencanaku terbongkar oleh si pendek. Tapi, Yuu-chan...apa kau ingin aku mati?" Mika mundur selangkah lagi.

"Cih! Dasar licik." Umpat Shinoa.

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu berteriak panik.

"Cepat, hubungi petugas." Bisik dokter.

"Percuma!" Bentak Mika. Ia mundur selangkah lagi. Kini kakinya benar-benar berada di ujung gedung. Satu kali lagi langkah mundur, ia akan benar-benar terjatuh dari tempat itu.

"Baiklah! Baiklah!" Yuu pun meradang.

"Yuu-san, jangan katakan!" Teriak Shinoa.

"Yuhuu.. Yuu-chan.." Mika melambaikan tangannya seolah itu adalah tanda perpisahan antara dirinya dan Yuu.

"Mika, aku..."

"Yuu-san!"

Yuu hanya bisa pasrah. "Shinoa, aku.. Kita... PUTUS!"

Shinoa kembali mematung. Kata "Putus" kembali bersenandung di kepalanya.

Mika tersenyum licik. "Lalu.."

"Mika, aku.. Mencintaimu!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Shinoa langsung meninggalkan tempat itu. Derai air mata membasahi pipinya. Perasaannya sedang hancur saat ini. Yah, ia tidak menyangka hubungan yang ia jalin bersama Yuu selama dua tahun akhirnya berakhir seperti ini.

Yuu mendekat ke arah Mika sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Ayo, Mika. Aku sudah mengucapkannya sesuai keinginanmu. Jadi, berhentilah membuatku khawatir."

Mika tersenyum lalu meraih tangan Yuu. Setelah itu ia mendekat lalu memeluk Yuu dengan erat.

Dokter dan perawat yang menyaksikan adegan romantis itu menangis tersedu-sedu. Sang dokter yang lupa membawa tisu terpaksa mengelap ingusnya menggunakan jas putih yang dikenakannya.

Shinoa berlari menuruni tangga sambil terisak. Tak sengaja salah satu kakinya tersandung dan ia pun terjatuh ke lantai. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan kini bertambah. Ia tidak dapat bagkit lagi. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah tengkurap di atas lantai sambil meratapi nasibnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah uluran tangan terlihat di hadapannya. Shinoa yang tak berdaya itu mendongak. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Shinoa meraih uluran tangannya. Pemuda itu lalu membantunya berdiri. Setelah itu, Shinoa memeluk pemuda itu lalu menangis. Pipi pemuda itu memerah karenanya.

Setelah peristiwa yang terjadi di balkon, Mika tentu belum dinyatakan sembuh. Ia justru harus menginap di rumah sakit lebih lama lagi. Dokter meminta Yuu untuk menjaganya sementara ini.

"Yuu-chan."

Yuu yang daritadi hanya menatap jendela kini menoleh ke arah Mika.

"Apa kau sedih karena aku telah membuatmu berpisah dengan gadis itu?"

Yuu menghela napas. "Tidak." Ia memasang senyum yang nampak dipaksakan.

Mika tersenyum penuh kelegaan. Tangannya memberi isyarat pada Yuu untuk mendekat. Yuu pun menurutinya. Ia mendekati ranjang Mika lalu duduk di atasnya. Tanpa basa-basi Mika pun meraih muka Yuu lalu menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda itu.

THE END :'v


End file.
